Baby Einstein: Baby Newton
Warning Screen. :Isaac draws a clown. :Title Screen. :I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss and Callie Moore. :Circle. :Pavlov likes to roll the balls, but then he's ambushed by a barrage of them. :CGI clown walks to a colored of array shapes, picking up a purple circle, using as a hula hoop. :The music of circles begins. :The blue CGI crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, then falling. But the blue CGI crayon is now angry and runs away from the rope. :Square. :Isaac fixing a frame. :CGI clown walks to a colored of array shapes, turing the crank on the green square, and another clown pops out of it. :The music of squares begins. :The red CGI crayon uses a black CGI crayon to draw a hole in the ground, then they both dive in the water. :Oval. :The duck puppet with red scraf watches the green circle bounce. He tries to stretch the green circle into an oval, then he fails two times. The second duck with sunglasses comes over to try to help him, then they both make the green circle into an oval. :CGI clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, combing the hair five times, then he winks. :The music of ovals begins. :The green CGI crayon does a tap dance, then the cane pulls him off screen. :Rectangle. :The horse hears a knock on the door. He answers it, but nobody's there. He leaves, then he hears a doorbell. He opens the door again, but it doesn't seen anybody there. Angry, he runs away by the door. The horse hears a knock again, then the cow puppet appears with a party hat and noisemaker, followed by Pavlov with a pinwheel, then Isaac with streamers, and duck with sunglasses. The horse realizes he forgot his birthday, laughing running away by the door. :CGI clown walks to a red rectangle shaped like a songbook, playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", known as the ABC song and Baa Baa Black Sheep. :The music of rectangles begins. :The wind-up blue suitcase walks, then stops, then it continues walking. :The orange CGI crayon plays tag with a yellow one. :Triangle. :Isaac walks to a gold glitter background. He tries to blow at it three times. When it doesn't go away, until he uses a fan to reveal a triangle. :CGI clown walks to a musical triangle, playing with a stick. :The music of triangles begins. :The yellow CGI crayon jumps on a purple pogo stick. :Shapes review. :I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss and Callie Moore again. :Shapes knock down at the end, then the clown laughs again, blinks his eyes twice, seguing to the credits. Characters *Isaac square, rectangle, and triangle sketch *Pavlov and rectangle sketch *Quacker sketch *Quacker's Dad and rectangle sketch *Neighton sketch *Wellington sketch *CGI Clown a human *CGI Crayons green, black, red, yellow, orange *CGI Shape Singers Know My Shapes sketch Shapes * circle * square * oval * rectangle * triangle Category:Videos